Un cauchemard bien réel
by Erika-san
Summary: Nagi se reveille dans un lit à l'hôpital et il ne comprend pas bien se qu'il fait là... Désolé résumé nulle!
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Un cauchemard bien réel

Disclamer: Les personnages sont du manga "Weiss Kreuz"

L'auteur: Erika-san

Couples: Schu x Brad (les autres sont des surprises pour le moment!)

Notes: Donc euh c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait! Et puis c'est une histoire de drame social, je me fis pas à mon vécue mais bien à mon savoir et j'essaie de bien comprendre donc il se peut que les réactions des personnages soit plus ou moins réaliste... Mais bon, bonne lecture!

UN CAUCHEMARD BIEN RÉEL PROLOGUE:

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il avait du mal à respirer et il avait mal partout. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui. Il avait des tuyaux , un fil intraveineux et des suces collé sur son corps reliés à des tonne de machine cadiaque, respiratoire. Il était incapable de se lever.

Mais où était-il? Il commença à paniquer. Des sons qui indiquait les battements irréguliers vu son stress résonnait dans toute la pièce. Il essaya de déconnecter les fils avec ses mains, mais il mal tellement mal et il était tellement faible qu'il n'y arrivait point. Il ferma les yeux et se recoucha en tentant de reprendre son calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux et tenta par la pensée de défaire les fils. C'est avec terreur qu'il remarqua que rien ne bougeait! Il essaya encore et encore. Aucune réaction! Il fixa un petit objet sur la table de chevet près de son lit. Un dé ou un truc comme ça. Il le regarda intensément avec le plus de concentration qu'il put malgré la douleur et la nervosité. Il ne bougea même pas d'un millimètre. Il serra des dents pour ne pas hurler.

Une dame en blanc s'approcha de la salle et ouvrit lentement la porte, de peur qu'il ne soit pas réveillé. La jolie blonde en uniforme d'infirmière le fixa avec un regard neutre, presque froid. Sans un mot, elle quitta la place.

Un instant plus tard, Crawford, Farfarello et Schuldig firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Contrairement à l'habitude, leurs visages n'étaient pas fermé et exprimaient bien plus qu'une émotion: de la colère, de la tristesse et même de l'inquiétude. Schuldig s'avança vers lui et s'assit dans la chaise près de lui.

-Nagi...

Il le regarda tout impassiblement comme une barricade sur lui même. Il le fixa sans cligner des yeux, attendant la suite.

-T'es à l'hôpital... Et je crois que tu sais autant que moi pourquoi tu es là..."dit-il l'allemand avec le plus de calme qui lui était possible d'avoir dans ces circonstance.

Non: il ne le savait même pas lui même. La seule chose dont il se rappelle, c'est qu'il était dans sa chambre en train de se faire des barres de Cocaïne avec une carte pour oublier le mal et la faim... Il devait être trop bourré pour se rappeler du reste.

-Hum..."répondit Nagi, qui comprenait vaguement

- Nagi, t'a fait un overdose de drogue. " Fit le rouquin avec sérieux

Il sembla surpris, comme s'il ne savait jamais douté que ça pouvait lui arrivé, comme si c'était qu'un prétexte qu'on donne pour faire peur aux adolescents.

- C'est... Farfie qui t'as trouvé... Tu n'étais pas lucide et tu tremblais avant de brusquement perdre conscience.

Le gamin se tourna vers l'irlandais qui hocha de la tête. Puis il reporta son attention vers le télépathe qui continua de parler.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois que t'es comme ça... Nagi, qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Le rouquin encra son regard interrogatif dans le sien. Le jeune vit rouge et paniqua. Il ferma les yeux et essaie de semer la tempête dans sa tête, de penser à tout et à rien pour éviter l'Allemand.

-N'ESSAIE PAS DE LIRE MES PENSÉES!

L'Allemand arrêta automatiquement sa tentative.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas! Je trouverai moi même!

Crawford mit entre les deux boules de nerds et pris Schu par la taille pour le calmer et lui rappeler qu'il n'agissait peut-être pas de la meilleure manière. Le roux soupira, et décida avec hésitation de laisser sa place à son amour. Le brun prit alors la parole.

-Nagi, tu n'es plus le même."commença Bradley" Dans l'espace de seulement quelques mois, tu a maigris énormément, déjà que tu étais mince te voilà squelettique... Ensuite, tu étais très absent et je dois dire que tes fréquentation n'était pas très _clean_**(oh et c'est les méchants qui disent ça!XD)**. Tu revenais à des heures impossible, bourré et même soul. Ne vient pas dire que tu vas bien.

-Mais JE vais bien!"se fâcha nagi

- Non, ne l'affirme surtout pas. "le prévint l'oracle"Sinon, tu ne serais pas là, sur ce lit d'hôpital. Je ne te mentirais pas: j'ai rien vu venir et le soir où tu as fais ta surdose, je t'ai vu mourir dans ma vision. Apparemment le destin a voulu plus pour toi et je ne te laisserais pas d'une semelle tant que tu iras mieux.

-Merde! Ne vous mêlez pas de ma vie! Je contrôle parfaitement la situation!"s'impatienta le plus jeune du groupe

-Ah ouais, parfaitement!"lui cracha le brun" Donc dis-moi pourquoi tes bras sont carrément recouvert de cicatrices de piqûres de seringue, que tu ne manges plus et que ton corps est blindé d'une multitudes d'ecchymoses et de coupure? Franchement je pense même que c'était volontaire!Tu es toxicomane, anorexique et tu t'automutiles! Non, tu ne contrôle rien! Tu ne te contrôles plus! Ni toi, ni ton pouvoir!

Nagi le fixa étrangement. Il aidait du mal à l'affirmer, mais Crawford avait raison. Il baissa les yeux pensivement. Le plus vieux le regardait toujours, en pompant le torse en tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Il se calma un peu avec de progresser son discours.

-Bon... Donc, on prendra le tout en main. Avant hier soir, on était comme des aveugles, on ne voyait absolument rien de se qui se passait. Mais je crois que cet évènement majeur nous a fait ouvrir les yeux. Désormais, on te met à l'épreuve, on te change d'école, tu vas arrêter la drogue et reprendre du poids. Mais avant tout, on va trouver la racine du problème. Car Nagi, avant tout je te considère comme mon fils et je ne veux que ton bien...

Nagi semblait rester de glace même après ce qu'il avait dit. Il cligna des yeux sans broncher. Puis, l'oracle fourra sa main dans ses cheveux comme un geste d'affection puis lui sourit pour essayer de le rassurer. À moins qu'il essayait de se rassurer lui même...

Il se tourna vers le reste du groupa et leur fit signe de partir. Il se leva en continuant de dévisager l'adolescent.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons te laisser penser à tout ça et prendre du repos car avec tout ça tu en as besoin. Saches qu'on reste dans la salle et qu'on est là au cas où.

Nagi hocha la tête tout avec le regard neutre, comme un masque d'indifférence. Il ferma la porte doucement et le jeune japonais se retrouva tout seul. Dès le moment que la porte se clos, des larmes commencèrent à couleur le long de ses joues. Il les ferma en tentant de se calmer le plus possible, mais rie à faire, les sanglots s'en accompagnent. Il essuya ses yeux humides du revers de la main et se replia en position foetus . Non, personne ne pouvait l'aider appart lui même.

Voilà la fin de la prologue! j'espère que vous avez aimez laisser des reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Un cauchemard bien réel

Disclamer: Les personnages sont du manga "Weiss Kreuz"

L'auteur: Erika-san

Couples: Schu x Brad (les autres sont des surprises pour le moment!)

Notes: Donc euh c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait! Et puis c'est une histoire de drame social, je me fis pas à mon vécue mais bien à mon savoir et j'essaie de bien comprendre donc il se peut que les réactions des personnages soit plus ou moins réaliste... Mais bon, bonne lecture!

ookami: merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est vrai que le manque de review démotive, mais la plupart de ceux qui donnent des reviews sont avares en mots et n'écrivent presque rien! La tienne valait bien plus qu'une review! Merci encore beaucoup! Bonne lecture!

gwenaelle: ahah merci beaucoup! J'ai mis des efforts, c'est bien que tu apprécies le début de l'histoire! Patience! Tu sauras un jour qu'est-ce qui rend notre pitit Nagi siii triste! Bonne lecture!

Il commençait à faire nuit. On aurait dit que le soleil hésitait de quitter le ciel une fois de plus. Il baissait à l'horizon, berçant doucement ceux qui tardait de rentrer de douces teintes pâles et apaisantes. La ville était donc recouvert d'une lumière orangée encore ce soir.

Même si la noirceur approchait, l'air gardait sa chaleur et une légère brise s'abattait sur les murs des bâtiments de briques de multiples couleurs. Dans les rues, qu'elles soient commerçantes, résidentielles ou pour le boulot, des allé-venus se faisaient régulièrement. Des fêtards, un couple heureux, des familles allant souper au restaurant, des gens travaillant de nuit: toutes les classes de personnes marchaient et roulaient sur l'asphalte.

Apparemment, la fin de la journée ne les affectaient pour le moins du monde. Tout le monde reste encré dans leurs pensées ou concentré dans leurs conversations. Bref, tout le monde est à leur petite affaire. Tellement que personne ne remarqua le jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux noisette grands et brillants(j'ai pris son apparence en manga) à la lueur du jour. Il passait entre les gens, l'air impassible. Aucun sourire régnait sur son visage. Il en croisait qui étaient, heureusement pour lui, inconnus. Il inspira profondément: il détestait la foule.

Il senti une main sur son épaule et se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas seul. L'Allemand se tenait à deux pieds de lui. Il avait insisté pour le raccompagner à la maison. Depuis l'incident qui date déjà de deux semaines, le reste des schwarz ne l'avait pas quitter d'une semelle. Ils devaient se sentir concerné voire même coupable du sort de l'adolescent, mais ce dernier n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Alors, il secoua brusquement son épaule pour, d'une certaine manière plus ou moins violente, retirer la main de sur lui. Il trouvait stupide de se faire raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui en sortant de l'hôpital. Schuldig s'avait justifié que, comme il commençait à faire noir, il aurait peut-être pu se perdre en chemin. Cependant, Nagi n'est pas dupe: il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas le laisser seul car il avait parcouru cette route des miliers de fois au beau milieu de la nuit et que le rouquin voulait seulement être sûre qu'il ne fasse pas LA bêtisse irréparable...

S'il avait voulu se suicider, il aurait fait bien avant, quoiqu'il y pensait parfois, mais sans passer à l'acte. Mais s'il l'aurait voulu, ça n'aurait sûrement pas été en plein millieu du centre de la "magnifique métropole japonaise du doux nom de Tokyo"! Faire ça devant un public aussi populeux, c'est sûre que tu ne te tueras pas! Il y a des milliers d'inconnnus qui vont t'arrêter! Donc, ce n'est pas vraiment se suicider, c'est surtout montrer qu'on a besoin d'aide.

Cependant, même s'il n'apréciait pas le geste du télépathe, il devait s'avouer que c'était tout de même rassurant de ne pas rentrer seul... Les voilà déjà devant la porte du fameux appartement des Schwarz. Schuldig ouvra lentement (mais sûrementXD) la porte d'entrée. Les deux garçons entrèrent et nagi s'empressa de se diriger vers sa chambre, le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité.

Lorsqu'il tourna la poignée pour faire face à sa chambre, il eut une surprise. Sa chambre avait changé depuis son séjour à l'hôpital. Tout était en ordre contrairement à l'habitude plus aucun de ses coffres, statues, cadres ou autres planques où il cachait pilules, poudres et seringues n'étaient là. Nagi arriva à une conclusion:

-VOUS AVEZ FOUILLEZ MA CHAMBRE?"hurla t-il, furieux de ce geste qui brimait son intimité.

- Oui, dinc plus de drogues, ni couteaux, ni autrers objects qui portait te nuir son à ta portée. Maintenant, vide tes poches."ordanna autoritèrement l'oracle

Nagi vida ses poches rageusement, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et de claquer avec force la porte bruyament.

-Je vous déteste!"cria t-il bien fort, tellement que les murs ne gênait pas la portée du son.

De l'autre Côté du mur, le petit brun s'effondra à la porte. Il s'assit sur le plancher froid de bois de sa chambre, puis se remit à pleurer. Mais ce coup-ci, c'était des larmes de rage. Contre qui? Contre personne, mais à la fois contre tout le monde. Il serra les dents, referma avec force ses bras autour de ses jambes qu'il avait du coup ramené vers son corps. Il se mordit la lèvre avec tellement de puissance qu'il perca la chair, laissant un peu de sang couler tranquillement sur sa peau. Il resta comme ça avant de ramper vers son matelas. Il s'y installa à moitié et s'en dorma aussitôt.

Quelques jours plus tard, du côté des weiss

Omi se dirigea vers le lycée,toujours avec un sourire contagieux que lui rendait gentiment les passants. Il ferma les yeux et inspira généreusement une grande boufée d'air fraît. Cette fin de semaine s'était avéréé apaisante : du beau temps, des moments d'hilarités, amicals et amusant, du plaisir et surtout pas de mission avait bien rempli ce weekend. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les missions, c'est seulement que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de congé, ne serai-ce quelqu'une journée de répie. C'était bien mérité, ces deux jours!

Il rouvrit les yeux et se remit à marcher vers l'école. Bientôt, il fut rendu devant une grande batîce de briques rouges de différente valeurs de tons, usées de différentes manières. Ce batîment lui était familier. La décoration du siège de l'éducation du quartier en d'autres mors le lycée était plaisante. Même si le lieus était vieux et pas très à la mode, des structures avaient été rajoutées, ce qu'il lui donnaient un air moderne.

Malgré l'heure assez matinal, beaucoup d'étudiants attendait déjà à l'entrée de l'école en jasant de tout et de rien. Omi aimait bien arriver plus tôt, ça lui donnait plus de temps pour accomplir certains choses sans être pressé et pouvoir parler un peu avec ses amis avant que les cours commencent. Il promena son regard vers l'attroupement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ceux qu'il cherchait, un groupe de quatre personnes un peu à l'écart. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se précipita vers le petit groupe.

Celui-ci est formé d'un gars et de trois filles, tous le corps finement atléthique grâce au sport qu'il pratiquait tous, le point commun qui les fit se connaître, le soccer. Tout les cinq, incluant Omi, font parti de l'équipe mixte de football de l'école. Omi aimait bien ce sport, c'était Ken qui lui avait montré et c'est avec lui qu'il performa et appris à aimer ce sport.Tous les soirs, Ken et lui, depuis un peu plus d'an, allaient au terrain de soccer le plus proche, celui du quartier pour jouer ensemble.

La gang avaient des liens forts. Il se connaissait depuis l'année dernière, leur première année de lycée. Maintenant, ils se devinent les uns les autres mais il reste toujours des surprises à découvrir! La plus petite, celle aux grands yeux gris se nomme Celeste, l'autre à côté d'elle élancée avec les cheveux noirs, c'est Ariane et la dernière, la plus féminine, la jolie blonde Mia. L'autre garçon, Raven, est plus grand et plus musclé qu'Omi, mais ne fait point peur grâce à sa gentilesse et son caractère sociable. Omi, lui maintenant 17 ans et son corps a changé. En moins d'un an, il avait grandi, ses os avait pris de l'expansion ce qu'il lui donnait un vrai corps d'homme. Mais il avait encore sa peau légèrement bronzé, ses cheveux dorés, ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses trains fins du visage.

Les pensées d'Omi se détourna de la conversation de ses copains et son regard s'orienta vers la foule devant le lycée. Soudain, il fit un saut suivit de sueurs froides. Il crut appercevoir une tête brune qu'il connaissait, mais il n'aurait su l'identifier. Puis, l'apparition disparu aussi rapidement et le châtain se rassura en se disant qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens aux cheveux foncés . Il essaya de réunir sa concentration en l'anecdote que racontait Raven mais se fut sans succès.

-Hm, j'ai oublier un devoir à remettre pour aujourd'hui, je vais aller le complèter à la cantine..."inventa Omi, visiblement distrait

-Tu veux que nous viennons avec toi ? Au cas où si tu ne comprenderai pas des questions!" demanda Mia, avec l'inquiétude d'une mère poule

- Non, ça va aller! Je suis bon en anglais, donc ca ne devrait pas me poser de problèmes..."refusa aussitôt le châtain en partant déjà

- Mais on n'a pas de cours d'anglais aujourd'hui!" répliqua Celeste

Omi ne l'écouta même pas ce que lui cria Celeste et entra persque en courant dans l'école. Il jeta un oeil dans l'agora, la cantine, dans les corridors menant aux classes: personne. Il s'assit donc dos au mur froid de béton en face du local réservé au personnel: sécrétaires, orienteurs, psychologues, travailleurs sociaux, directeurs et infirmières. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit, vit un visage familier.C'était lui, le garçon de tout à l'heure. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'identifier.

Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu, l'avait totalement ignoré. Il décida alors de le suivre.Lr brun tourna alors dans un coin. Le châtain le reconnu: c'était un schwarz, son adversaire, Nagi! Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds: le téléquinésisite aussi avait muri. Cependant, le reste avait évoluer négativement. Il avait énormément maigri, sa peau était si blanche que s'en était pas naturelle, son teint constrastait avec les cernes de fatigue qui caractérisaient son visage, ses joues étaient visiblement creuses. Un visage usé par la tristesse et l'épuisement se cachait sous ses cheveux mi longs et sa multitudes de percings. Omi fut même troublé par la mélancolie que refletait ses yeux. Il reprit sa respiration et essaya en vain de se calmer.

Il venait de remarquer que Nagi l'observait, qu'il le dévisagea maintenant avec un semblant d'indifférence. Mais on voyait toujours la peine qui était il faut croire gravée dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? le questionna Nagi avec une voix dure.

- Hey! Je regarde où je veux! Si t'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à m'arracher les yeux, la violence est le moyen naturel de ton corps pour réglé ce qui ne te plait pas!" répondit Omi en froncant les sourcils.

Nagi eut des sueurs froides. Même s'il aurait voulu le détruire, il n'aurait pas pu! Ce détail enrageait le brun au plus haut point: Il était maintenant sans défense, vulnérable... Omi remarqua la colère de Nagi et vut aussi qu'il ne réagissait pas.

- C'est quoi, l'imbécilité s'est généralisé chez toi? Tu n'es même plus capable d'analyser une réplique? Il doit te manquer des cellules! " ajouta Omi, avec un air méchant et sarcastique

- Je vais te montrer c'est qui qui va en manquer!"lanca avec fureur Nagi, qui s'apprêtait à le frapper en plein visage

Mais quelque chose le retint. Une main. Sûrement pas celle d'Omi, car ses deux mains sont libres et il a l'air aussi surpris que Nagi. Ils se retournèrent vers le "médiateur" qui les avaient arrêté sans qu'ils prennent connaissance de sa présence.

Ouf! Un autre petit bout de mon imagination sur l'ordi! ahah Oui, ça a pris du temps mais voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plus! Soyez patient pour la suite!


End file.
